


A Moment of Indulgence

by Benfrosh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Mi'qote Warrior of Light - Freeform, bath time!!!, fa'leon leonhart, finally a point in the story i can write these cuties just HANGING OUT, they're naked in the bath together that's why it's teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: In between world-saving adventures, Fa'leon and Y'shtola finally get some time to themselves - a treat they've been denied for what feels like years. Or actually years, in Y'shtola's case.





	A Moment of Indulgence

Fa'leon leaned back into Y'shtola's soft embrace as they enjoyed the comfort of Fa'leon's new hot tub. It had been entirely too long since she had gotten to just spend quality time with her lover, and she was willing to pull some strings to help with that - even if it entailed bribing the owner of the Pendants to allow her to do some remodeling. As far as she was concerned, she had more than earned it. She purred softly, content.

"Gods, I missed this," Y'shtola whispered, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Me?" Fa'leon asked with a sly grin.

"A hot bath. Do you know what passes for selfcare in the Greatwood? A dip in the frigid lake with everyone else, if you're lucky." Y'shtola reached around to give Fa'leon a small peck on the cheek. "You're rather nice too, though."

"Eh, I'll take it," Fa'leon replied. "It's not like I missed you that much, it's fine, I just went and mastered the forbidden art of white magic for you, spent all my free time looking for ways to bring you back," she continued, mock grumbling and fishing for more compliments.

"Oh don't you try to guilt trip me," Y'shtola countered, hugging Fa'leon closer. "You're making it sound like I spent three years sitting on my arse and thinking up ways to be as much of a burden to you as possible."

"I would never!" Fa'leon answered indignantly. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead a dozen times over."

"Yes, well, for want of you we'd all be dead a hundred times over, so I suppose I owe you a fair bit." She reached up and began lightly rubbing Fa'leon's breasts, gently massaging them underneath the steamy water. 

Fa'leon murmured happily. "Mmm... that's a good start at least."

The two sat like that for a time, enjoying the feel of skin against skin, before Y'shtola's curiosity got the better of her. "You know, I didn't quite believe it when you first told me, but you learned _white magic_? You'll have to forgive me, but you never seemed the sort."

"I never felt the sort, frankly," Fa'leon answered after a brief pause. "I figured I'd always be the get hit hard hit harder back type, you know? But after you fell into that coma... I was kinda lost, for a while. There wasn't much I could do while I waited for Tataru - and G'raha, I suppose," Fa'leon added offhandedly. "I fell into a pretty deep funk."

Y'shtola made no response, save for stopping her fondling and bringing Fa'leon back into a tight hug.

"So I was sitting there one day, and I was thinking - so many of the important people in my life had found a ton of meaning in conjury, you know? You, obviously, but my dad was a conjurer as well, and Fray had been one as well before becoming a dark knight."

Y'shtola tilted her head in confusion. "Who's Fray?"

Fa'leon opened her mouth to reply, before deciding against it. "A friend who's passed on. Nothing that could have been done, don't worry about it."

Y'shtola clearly seemed to want to know more, but decided against asking. "Knowing conjurers is one thing, but what pushed you to wanting to learn?"

"See, the thing about the dark arts is that they're all about diving into your emotions headfirst, and experiencing them as fully as possible. And that's one thing when you're experiencing the full slate of emotions and your heart is full of love, anger, sorrow, joy. But without you, I just... it was just a sea of torment. Constant self-doubt and recriminations. Doing anything was torture."

Y'shtola reached up, her hand carefully gliding along Fa'leon's skin to not lose her, to run her hand through Fa'leon's hair.

"And I was reading about how conjurers are all about the opposite - not giving in to your emotions, but letting them pass over you and bring calm to stormy emotions. So I started it - trying to take all the skills I've learned as a dark knight, and use them to breathe for once. To just relax my mind, instead of constantly straining it."

"That's... amazing, Fa'leon. Depression is a powerful beast to face on your loneseome." 

"... thanks. But I wasn't alone, you know," Fa'leon continued, lost in thought. "I had the memories of you, and the support of everyone in the Scions. That's what carried me through in the end."

Y'shtola smiled. "And the training worked?"

Fa'leon grinned to herself. "Ask Raya-O-Senna about the newest non-Padjali white mage she's trained if you don't believe me."

Y'shtola pouted. "I'm going to console myself with the fact you have the Echo that you did in a few months what took me years of study."

"Aw, don't be like that," Fa'leon pleaded as she turned around to face Y'shtola directly. "You're amazing too, you know. You mastered black magic with no tutors while trapped here!"

"I _suppose_ that's something to be proud of," Y'shtola conceded. "But you'll have to give me a kiss to make up for it."

"Fair's fair." Fa'leon leaned in and closed her eyes and she gave Y'shtola a deep, passionate, loving kiss, their lips locked on to the other's so that they would not be made to let them go again.

But there was no need to fear anymore, and with that assurance they parted. "That's a good start, I suppose," Y'shtola commented as Fa'leon nestled in to Y'shtola's chest. "Though I still have one question... how did you not strangle E-Sumi-Yan? You two seem like you would get along like oil and water."

Fa'leon felt a shock through her system at his name as her tail stood on end, rising out of the surface of the bath. "Yeah, uh... so when we get back to the Source, I might be banned from the Twelveswood."

Y'shtola sighed. "Can you please just spend a few months without me without creating a diplomatic incident?"


End file.
